Finding Where She Belongs
by Aikx-Kxkawa
Summary: Kagome has returned to the past to be with her beloved Inuyasha but things are not how she had planned them to be. Will Kagome find where she truly belongs? *Bad at Summaries, Read to Enjoy. lol.*
1. Chapter 1

~This story takes place kind of were Inuyasha: The Final Act left off. Everything down to the kiss Kagome and Inuyasha shared and to Kagome being sent back home. We're starting with Kagome realizing that she can go back to the past. It's not word for word how it is in the show but yeah, Let the story begin! And don't forget to review and let me know what you think. I'll be waiting!~

If this story seems familiar to any of you readers, it is because I posted this story back in 2017 on Dokuga but never finished it. I'm going to do my best to give this story my all and finally try to break free from the writers block!

Inuyasha and It's Characters do not belong to me!

* * *

Looking down into the old well, her eyes widened. "Momma.." Mrs. Higurashi turned to look at her daughter. She walked down the old creaky stairs, lightly placing a hand on her daughters back, also looking down into the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome then spoke again, "The Sky." It was those two words, that's all her mother needed to hear to know how the future from here on out would be. It was time to say... goodbye. "Momma, I.." Mrs. Higurashi turned Kagome to face her, "Kagome.. It's fine." She smiled at her brave daughter as Kagome nodded with determination.

**********IN THE PAST **********

The sun shined brightly as the Miko's old traveling companions sat outside with hut of Miroku and Sango and their growing family. The twins known as Haruna and Hikari played on top of the hanyou's head, tugging at his puppy ears.

Sango glanced to Inuyasha, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. You don't have to let them bother you like that." Unknowingly, the hanyou actually enjoyed letting the young ones mess with him. It gave him hope that one day his children would be just the same.. maybe not pull as hard though. "Whatever," he grunted out.

The wind blew, the trees danced with the breeze, and that's when he smelled it. His ears quickly shot up and he turned his head towards the direction of the scent that blew it's why into his nose. He then jumped to his feet and threw the young twins on top of the Shippou, " Go slay the fox," and then he ran. The twins laughed, pulling on Shippou's ears, "Yay, Shippou, we slayed you," one of the girls called out.

'This scent.. there is no mistaking it,' thought the hanyou as he ran through the forest, faster than he thought he could ever run before with the wind whistling past him. He finally reached the Bone Eaters Well, leafy vines surrounding the outside and the edges. Inuyasha stared down into the darkness of the well. He paused for a moment before he leaned over, reaching his hand inside, then something.. NO, someone, grabbed his hand and he pulled back, and there she was. The one and only person he thought he'd have to wait 500 years to see again, "Kagome.."

She smiled down at her beautiful hanyou, the man she had been loving for years, the man she had waited and hoped to one day be reunited with. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. Were you here waiting for me?"

But that was the problem.. three years she had waited. She desperately wanted to see him. She missed him with everything she had in her, but even if he did miss her and may have once longed for her as she longed for him. It wasn't enough..

She remembered their walk back to Sango and Miroku's hut. They held hands, smiled, and laughed like they had never been separated. Everyone was so excited to see her, especially Shippou. She kissed and held everyone so tight, never wanting to let go but so eager to hug the next person. Eager to hold everyone of her little family. And that's when she showed up. Her name was Kiyoko. To Kagome, this woman was everything she wished she was, even more than Kikyo. Kiyoko had long light brown hair that went past her waist and flowed in time with the wind perfectly. Her hazel eyes were like no other and beautiful as ever.

It didn't take Kagome long to put two and two together. Especially when she glowed and even with her belly the size of a watermelon. Kagome stood with her eyes wide with shock at the woman before her. She didn't speak. She didn't move.

That's when Kiyoko spoke, "Inuyasha, Hunny, who is this?" Then Kagome's world shattered.

She turned and stared at the silvered haired man beside her. Her eyes spoke her pain without her saying any words. Inuyasha's ears laid down on his head as he looked back into her eyes. He didn't mean for everything to be revealed this way. It wasn't how he wanted to spend this moment with her. He wanted to cherish this time with her, finally coming home to him, to them.

But that was yesterday. Now, Kagome layed in the room of her own hut that they had built for her incase they were to ever meet again. She just layed there. Her eyes puffy and red from the tears that were once there, that had been there for the past day and night. She couldn't understand what had happened. Yesterday was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, or at least one of them but it was more tragic than anything. She thought she had come home but now she felt so out of place.

Even in the future, she felt out of place. What was she to do now?

**********Flashback to the day Kagome came back**********

_Kagome turned to look into her hanyou's eyes. The yellow orbs stared into her while his puppy ears laid back on top of his head. She didn't say a word to him, only stared and then tears began to appear in the corners of her eyes, her dark brown eyes went into a shade darker, almost turning black. Then she blinked and it was over. She pretended to brighten up as she patted her face and smiled lightly._

_"Please forgive me, I'm so happy to see all of my friends again that I've become rude for a moment." She turned and walked to stand in front of Kiyoko._

_She extended her hand and smiled, tilting her head slightly to the side, and spoke once more, "I'm Kagome. Not sure if you heard of me but I used to be the shard detector for this little group here."_

_Those words made Inuyasha flinch. He knew what Kagome was trying to say. She was trying to be strong. She was trying to let Kiyoko know that Kagome was his friend, maybe not even that, maybe only someone he just traveled with for some time. It was already too late for that though, Kiyoko knew the stories. Everyone had made sure they told her of the love between him and Kagome that once was there. Of course Kagome didn't know that. Kiyoko had spent a year and a half to get him to fall for her as much as she had fallen for him and when she finally succeeded, she soon became pregnant with his child. She was now 6 months pregnant and ready to pop. Carrying a demons child, she wouldn't have to wait 9 months. Even if Inuyasha was only a hanyou._

_Kiyoko stretched out her hand and smiled as well, and took Kagome's hand lightly. "Hello, Kagome. I'm Kiyoko. I've heard so much about you. I'm sure we're all happy to have you return. Welcome Home."_

_She really wasn't trying to be rude. Kiyoko seen the tears in Kagome's eyes. She knew what she was going through. Complete and utter heartbreak. She also knew of the past relations between her, Kikyo, and Inuyasha. She knew of the pain the half-demon had caused her, him and his dead lover. Now she was helping break Kagome's heart all over again when she knew Kagome had hoped to return and live her life out with Inuyasha by her side. Kiyoko did feel bad. She didn't want things to be this way but in reality, there was no escaping the pain they had caused her. She had hopes that one day, after hearing all the about the kind woman they called Kagome, she would forgive her._

_Everyone waited for Kagome to lash out, but it never came. She nodded her head and released Kiyoko's hand before turning back to everyone and asked, "So, what's for supper? I'm starving."_

_And that's how the rest of the evening played out. Everyone acted as if everything was fine. As if Kagome and Inuyasha had never admitted to loving one another before she was sent back to the future. They showed her the hut they had built for her in case of her return, it was next to Miroku and Sango's hut. They all ate food, shared laughs, and Aunt Kagome played with her two niece's Haruna and Hikari. She show much love and attention on Sango's also very pregnant belly. Kagome then retired for the night but not without saying goodnight to everyone, avoiding the eyes of Kiyoko and Inuyasha. Kagome walked into her hut, smiled, walked into her room, before laying down and then breaking into a million little pieces._

**********End Flashback**********

* * *

~Alright, That's the end of chapter one. I hope you all enjoy. I don't know if I will be able to update with new chapters every week but I will try my best. I know my writing could use work but hopefully I won't get judged too harshly. lol. See you soon!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2, sorry for the delay. I took a long nap the other day that was definitely not planned! Haha. And I've been working 10 hour days so all I want to do is come home and relax and watch Criminal Minds.. anyways... Enjoy!**

* * *

It was almost time for the stars to come out. The setting sun shown through her window from the west. Kagome remained sitting on her bedding all day. She hadn't moved once. She didn't get up to use the restroom, she didn't get up to fill her belly, and she didn't even get up to speak to Sango and Miroku. They also hadn't bothered her all day. She knew they were worried for her but all she could do was remain seated on the floor.

'I can't do this anymore.. I have to find the strength to get up.' Kagome told herself with puffy red eyes and a tear trail stained face.

She finally leaned forward to push herself off the floor. Once she stood up, she realized how heavy she felt. Her whole body was like a ton of bricks and then even with no food in her system, her stomach couldn't stand the weight. She immediately ran outside, not noticing the person standing outside her door. She ran to the side of her house where Sango and Miroku wouldn't see her and puked.

Her stomach held nothing so she felt even worse once she was done. She stood up straight and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her grey sweater. She straightened out her light blue cloth shorts, before her miko powers finally sensed the demonic presence behind her.

She didn't turn to look at him cause she knew it was more than she could bare at the moment.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha stood close behind her, he still wore his same old clothes made from the fire rat. She nodded lightly, "I'm fine." That was all she could say. He continued to stare at the back of her head, knowing that there was nothing he could do to make her sadness any less bare able. He crossed his arms in front of him, tucking them into the sleeves of his robes, and waited until she was ready to speak to him. Kagome kept her eyes to the ground, not moving a muscle. The wind blew her hair softly across her face. They stood there for what felt like hours even though it was only a few minutes, as the sun finally disappeared into the earth and darkness surrounded them.

As the lightening bugs began to glow and the creatures of the night began their nightly songs, Kagome turned to face him. Her whole body facing him as she looked into his amber eyes, trying to search for the same love she still held for him, hoping it wasn't all lost. Then she looked to the ground again, 'how could I hope for something knowing he's started a family of his own.. how could I be so selfish?' She asked herself. She looked up at him once more and gave him a soft smile, "I think I just need to be alone right now, Inuyasha. I hope you understand."

His eyes went wide with shock as she spoke and he couldn't bring himself to speak a word. She still smiled at him even though he had shattered her heart. He couldn't allow her to do this to herself. He took a step forward before she could make a run back into her hut, he grabbed her by the top of her arm just below her shoulder, "You can't do this, Kagome." She was taken back by his forwardness. How could he tell her not to act this way after everything they had been through, didn't he understand her pain and think she deserved to grieve. He began to speak again before she could open her mouth to protest, "Kagome, drowning yourself in loneliness and tears ain't gonna make you better! I know I can't do anything to help you but you still have friends here!"

"I waited for you.."

That was what she said once he was done giving his speech. His eyes widened again at her words before casting down to look at the ground. His grip on her arm loosened but she didn't make the move to come out of his grasp. She laughed lightly for a second, causing Inuyasha to glance up and meet her eyes, "I waited three years to be in your arms.. praying every day for that damned well to open, and now here I am with you only not even two feet in front of me. Inuyasha, all I want to do is hold you, be held by you, and love you.." He flinched when she said that last part, because he couldn't give her what she wanted. It was impossible for him now to be with her.

"But I can't have that anymore because you.. didn't w-wait for me!" She cried out with the tears beginning to run down her face once more. "You think I don't know that I have Sango, and Miroku, and Shippou?" She jerked away from him, pulling her arm back, causing him to gasp. "Of course I knew they'd be here and that I'd have my friends back. But I wanted YOU, Inuyasha!" His ears flattened on his head as she shrieked those last part at him. He could hear the pain in her face. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he looked up at her, they stared at each other, and he didn't know what to say.

The old Inu Gang gathered together as they heard the two fighting, and Kiyoko ran outside her hut as well, starting at the pair.

Kagome glanced behind Inuyasha to see her friends and his mate watching them before she wiped her face with both of her hands, laughing a little more and then sighing. "You can't expect me to pretend like everything is okay when I'm falling apart inside." and took in a breath, "And I'm sorry that I can't be around you right now but.." She looked around and to the sky, grabbing her chest from the pain again, she looked back down, glancing towards Kiyoko and then back at Inuyasha, "..I can't watch you love someone else. So, please.. just let me be." She ran back into her hut, falling back onto her bedding, her fit on cries and tears starting all over again.

Inuyasha turned like he was going to walk into her hut before Kiyoko put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn to her, his tears finally breaking past his eyes, leaving small trails down his face. Kiyoko reached forward and wiped his tears away with her head, he rubbed his face into her palm, her scent calming him. "Just let her have her space, my love. Her whole world changed in one day. She needs time to heal, and neither you or I could ever be a part of her healing. If she is as strong as the stories you've all told me," She glanced towards the Inu Gang, giving them a smile, "Then your Kagome will pull through this." The group nodded, all with small tears in their eyes.

Inuyasha looked once more back towards Kagome's hut, hearing her soft cries. He looked down before taking a breath and looking back towards his mate. He nodded lightly, grabbing her hand and leading them back to their hut.

'I'm sorry, Kagome.. please, one day forgive me.. I still hold love for you that I'll never be able to give to someone else.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he and his mate made their way home, hand in hand.

Little did they all noticed a silent Lord with piercing gold eyes watching in the shadows of the trees. He slowly stepped out into the stars and the moonlight to glance towards the miko's hut and then looked up towards the moon, the soft wind blowing his silver locks with it.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 2! Thanks for everyone who gave me so feedback and to other who added this story to your favorites! It's greatly appreciated and I look  
forward to this chapters feedback as well! Thanks again and see ya next time! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya, everyone! It's Saturday! Which is the day I think I'm always go to post chapters on. If I ever miss a Saturday then it might be because of work to be honest. So don't kill me okay! lol. Here is chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Kagome had arrived back to the Feudal era. She had started training with Kaede; things such as gathering herbs, boy and arrow practice, as well as being a mid-wife for pregnant women in the village. She had also spent quality time with Sango, who she missed dearly cause she was like a sister to her. Miroku and Inuyasha had spent some time away from the village, helping other villages with dangerous youkai, so during their times away Kagome helped Sango with her three children. Kagome held their youngest a lot when Sango didn't have to feed the sweet boy. She also made an effort to avoid Kiyoko at all costs. Kagome learned about her more through Sango.

Kiyoko had come from a neighboring village that had been attacked by a yokai that tore the whole village apart, after losing her family; which included her mother, father, and her younger sister; she had decided to move away and start a new life in a new village. Inuyasha had been the first she had met. He had sensed her walking into the village, approached her roughly like he did with everyone. The entire village welcomed her once she had talked with Kaede about starting over and living here. She would help the other men and women in the fields, she would carry more than she should which brought more contact with her and Inuyasha. He would begin to help her carry her baskets, they would talk and take walks together through the forest in their spare time. Sango and Miroku eventually became good friends with her as well, they would all sit around a fire on some nights and would tell Kiyoko stories of dark times with Naraku still around. As time passed, Kiyoko had finally felt confident enough to tell Inuyasha of the love that was growing for him in her heart. Inuyasha told her that he couldn't have those feelings for her because he was waiting for Kagome to make her way home to him. Kiyoko never hated Kagome, how could she? Kagome was the one who had taught the Inuyasha she loved now about love and friendship, even if he was a hanyou. After a year and a half of Kiyoko trying to get Inuyasha to love her, he finally let himself fall for her. It had been two years and four months since Kagome had left him and he knew in order to love Kiyoko, he had to let go of the fantasy of her ever returning. Inuyasha finally let Kiyoko into his heart. Two months later, they were mated and expecting their first born.

Kagome was happy for them. She was happy that Inuyasha and Kiyoko had found love. She just couldn't bring herself to forgive him because she was willing to wait forever to be with him again. She hadn't waiting to let go of the fantasy of ever seeing him again. She wanted to believe that after everything they had been through, that Inuyasha was the one for her and that the gods would see that and let her be with him once again. Then the day the gods had finally answered her prayers, she jumped through the well and was greeted with a tanned clawed hand, that she had missed so much. She knew it was him. Then to have her world fall apart right in front of her only three minutes later.. how could the gods be so cruel?

Kagome rocked the small baby, while walking around his room with him, singing to him. Once he was asleep she laid in down in his crib which Kagome had had replaced the hay covered with cloth with a cloth stuff with the cotton from the fields, she had sewed it together to form a fluffy pillow, big enough for the baby to lay in. She smiled down at him, touching his cheeks with the back of her fingers. She became so memorized with the baby she had miss once again the hanyoustanding in the doorway. He had his hand tucked into his sleeves, watching her with Sango and Miroku's son.

"You'll be a good mother one day."

He spoke which caused her to jerk her hand away from the baby's face and take a step back away, turning towards Inuyasha. She kept her eyes to the ground as shespoke, "I don't know if I plan on having any. I'm sure being the village priestess will keep me busy enough."

Hearing her say that made Inuyasha frown, he took a step to approach her.

"KAGOME!" yelled a very excited little girl by the name of Rin.

Kagome immediately made her way around Inuyasha, "I'm coming, Rin."

Inuyasha stared down at the floor, growling under his breath. He knew she would be angry with him, but he hated not being able to speak with her. He may be mated to Kiyoko now, and of course he would never betray her but Kagome was his best friend. He needed her to forgive him.

Kagome walked down the wooden hallway, then once in the front of the hut, made her way outside to see Rin in a new and beautiful purple and green kimono. Rin danced around, laughing lightly, "Look, Kagome! Sesshomaru got me a new kimono! Don't you just love it?!" Kagome smiled at her, also noticing the daiyokai standing behind the small child. "Yes, Rin. It's very beautiful. You look like lady." Rin smiled brightly, turning her nose up slightly. "You didn't forget to thank Lord Sesshomaru,did you?" Kagome questioned knowing the girl was very forgetful of her manners.

Rin looked down, knowing she had forgotten before she turned to the daiyokai, "I'm sorry I forgot! Thank you so much, Sesshy!"

Sesshomaru ignored her small nickname for him and nodded his head, accepting her apologies and also her gratitude. He turned his gaze to the miko, who also returned his gaze. They locked eyes for a moment, both just staring into each other's eyes. Kagome didn't make a move to look away and neither did he, but she knew he would never look away first.

One corner of her mouth turned up in a small smirk before she looked away. She took a couple of steps forward, coming to stand beside him. "Good after, my Lord." She then continued to walk past him and whispered, "Sesshy" under her breath, smiling now as she felt his aura flare.

Of course he heard her. His eyebrows now crunched together with a hateful look on his face. He cursed the miko in his mind. '_She knows not to who she's messing with.' '_**The miko is amusing.' **His demon continued after him. He growled to his demon, '_She doesn't know her place.'_ His demon didn't speak again, only laughed a little before going silent.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, "Rin, I must go." The small girl pouted before looking up to him with doe eyes, "Please stay a while longer, Sesshy!"

"The West needs its Lord, Rin. This Sesshomaru will return at a later time."

Before he gave her a chance to speak, he yelled for Ah Un, and he was was on the demons back into the sky.

"GOOOODBYE, SESSHOMARU!" Rin yelled to him, cupping her hands around her mouth.

Sesshomaru flew over Kagome, casting a shadow over her, causing her to look up at him. He gave her a side glance and she smiled up at him, hand over her face; trying to block out the sun. Once he was out of sight, she made her way back to her hut, looking down at the ground. 'I wish I could leave here too, but where would I go?' She mad it inside her hut and began to light the fire pit, getting it ready for the cool summer night air.

"KAGOME!"

She turned her head towards the doorway of her hut before seeing Miroku. He rushed past the curtain cover the doorway, almost falling in the process. He breathed heavily. Trying to catch his breath, he spoke, "I-It's Kiyo...Kiyoko!" He touched his chest, taking a couple more seconds to catch his breath.

"It's time."

* * *

**Oh, snap! lol. Thanks for reading! Hope to hear from you guys! Thank you for all of you who have reviewed previous chapters! It means a lot! See ya next time! ^_^**


End file.
